1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to containers, specifically to an improved method for shipping, storing or displaying articles in a nesting area.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
As products are introduced to the consumer the need for improved methods of shipping, storing or displaying these products is felt by both the manufacturer and the consumer. Most find that a box or an envelope will fill this need. Both of these methods have certain advantages. The box provides strength. The envelope provides ease of use. The present invention combines the benefits of both of these methods into an improved method for shipping, storing or displaying articles.
Some previous attempts have been made to facilitate these needs. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,522,907 to E. Utterback, Jr. on Aug. 4, 1970. Utterback lacks the overall strength and protection provided by the double layers glued to the interior spacer which is pre-fit to the exact size of the article. Utterback also lacks the ease of use provided by two flaps as opposed to four and one glue point as opposed to four with Utterback. Another attempt was made with U.S. Pat. No. 3,279,594 to G. Y. Worthington III on Oct. 18, 1966 with the protective envelope. Worthington's invention with its single layer construction lacks the strength and rigidity provided for in the double layer construction glued to the interior spacer provided for in the present invention.